


No Hat Trick For Press

by PowerRanger97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: Christen is sad about not scoring a third goal and getting that hattie in yesterday's game. Tobin is there to comfort her. Ashlyn makes a short appearance.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Christen Press, Ashlyn Harris/Tobin Heath, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	No Hat Trick For Press

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos I only proof-read once  
> One hell of a game yesterday and those goals by Pressy!! A true legend.  
> Follow me on twitter (prettypressy23) or tumblr (wine-redpowerranger)  
> Also...if you like it, leave a comment or kudos :)  
> Now enjoy!

“Come on, baby…next time you’ll make it” Tobin said, her arm draped across Christen’s waist. They were currently laying on the bed in the hotel room Tobin and Ashlyn shared. They had just played against Costa Rica, a game with beautiful goals from the woman now laying on her back in the hotel room. Her girlfriend was half on top of her, trying to comfort Christen. Ash had left the two of them alone after she had seen how agitated Christen was.

Tobin was stroking her girlfriend’s arm lovingly; she knew that Christen loved physical touch and intimacy, even though she wasn’t a fan of PDA. It’s not like they were keeping their relationship a secret, they just weren’t that public.

“It just…it would have been too nice. I really wanted to show Vlatko that I deserve to start and that I deserve more minutes”, Christen mumbled into her lover’s hair. She really appreciated Tobin being there for her whenever she needed her. Being with Tobin was the one thing she could be sure of, no matter what. Even back when she wasn’t sure if she’d make the roster, Tobin was there, supporting her and assuring her that everything would be fine. And Tobin had been right. Everything had worked out in the end. She made the roster and she got to go to France with her best friends. But somehow she felt like she still wasn’t good enough. And Tobin picked up on that.

“Christen Annemarie Press, look at me.” Tobin propped herself up on her elbow, looking deep into the younger girl’s eyes. The most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her life.

“What you did today was amazing. Not only did you score two absolutely stunning goals, but you assisted Sam’s goal and brought so much energy into the game. You just kept on going and pushing and played an amazing 90 minutes and I am so proud of you. Sure, a hat trick would have been nice but you don’t need that. Everybody saw how much you brought to the game today and if Vlatko doesn’t realize how valuable you are to this team then it’s his fault. I know how hard you’ve worked to be right where you are and you deserve to be a starter and to score so many more amazing goals, like the ones you did today. I mean…those were both rockets baby, I’m so proud” Tobin said and kissed her girlfriend quickly.

Christen now had a small smile on her face. It amazed her how Tobin could turn her mood around so quickly. And she did have a point. Christen did give her best today and she did score these two amazing goals. Christen grinned at Tobin.

“I guess you’re right” the younger girl now fully smiled at her girlfriend. “How are you so amazing and how do you always know what to say?” She leaned down and began to pepper kisses all over Tobin’s face, who tried to escape but just ended up giggling and squirming.

“I guess I’m the world’s foremost expert in the field of Christen Press” Tobin explained while she was still giggling. Christen stopped tickling her and stared at Tobin, her mouth wide open and an eyebrow raised.

“You did not just…” Christen couldn’t even finish her thought, because Tobin immediately began nodding.

“That’s so cute baby” was all Christen got out before she pounced on her girlfriend. Tobin being supporting and understanding was one thing. But Tobin quoting a scene from one of her favorite show was something else entirely. Now Tobin was the one on her back, Christen on her lap, straddling her hips. The younger girl didn’t waste any time and placed her lips on Tobin’s. The girl beneath her couldn’t help herself and let out a moan, her hands finding Christen’s ass, squeezing lightly. Christen, her hands buried in Tobin’s hair, let out a moan herself. She also started grinding down into Tobin, trying to find any kind of friction. All that praise from her girlfriend had turned her on immensely.

“Babe, you’re so hot” Tobin said between kisses, her hands now under Christen’s shirt, trying to take it off. The girl on top helped her by breaking the kiss and raising her arms. After tossing her own shirt to the side, Tobin took off Christen’s shirt, threw it somewhere in the room and then returned to kissing her. Their upright position allowed the older girl to kiss down her girlfriend’s neck, where she sucked hard enough to leave a tiny mark.

“Tobs, you know” Christen panted out while grinding down into Tobin’s lap again “no hickeys.” Tobin just let out a grunt, barely acknowledging what the girl on top of her had said. She wanted Christen. She wanted her now. So she reached around her girlfriend, quickly snapping open the clasps of her bra and taking that off, too. Soon enough her mouth wandered down and she took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

“Fuck yes” Christen moaned above her, threading her hands into Tobin’s hair once again.

“You like that, babe?” Tobin asked and smirked.

“More please” was the only thing Christen could get out.

“Your wish is my command” Tobin responded, her left hand already making its way down to slide into her girlfriend’s soccer shorts while her mouth latched onto Christen’s other nipple. When her hand slipped into Christen’s panties she could only feel wetness.

“Oh wow Chris…you’re so fucking wet…” Tobin could feel her own wetness seeping through her shorts.

“Only for you Tobs” Christen moaned quietly.

That’s all Tobin needed to hear before she thrusted one finger into Christen’s heat. Immediately she could feel her walls pulsing around her finger so she decided to add another, circling Christen’s clit with her thumb. Apparently that was just what her girlfriend needed. Christen moaned loudly, moving her hips with Tobin’s movements. The girl on top grabbed her lover’s face and kissed her soundly, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. It didn’t take long for Christen’s movements to turn frantic.

“Toby I’m so close” she breathed out, continuing moving her hips, meeting Tobin’s thrusts.

“I got you, baby. You can let go” Tobin told her girlfriend, who tensed up seconds later. Tobin felt her walls fluttering around her fingers, but she didn’t stop. She could still feel her trembling, holding Christen close to herself when suddenly…

The door sprung open.

“Girlies-whoops my bad” Ashlyn said while walking in, turning around as soon as she saw what she had walked in on.

“Fuck” both Christen and Tobin exclaimed before scrambling up and putting on their clothes.

“We’re decent” Christen mumbled from behind Tobin a few seconds later.

“Some way to celebrate your goals, Pressy” Ashlyn turned back around and laughed when she saw what state her two best friends were in. Tobin’s hair was disheveled and Christen’s shirt was inside out. “Started the evening with a bang and ended it with one” Ashlyn chuckled.

“Sorry you had to see that, I promise it won’t happen again” Christen stepped forward, a light blush still visible on her cheeks.

“Biiitch, you know I don’t care about what you do behind closed doors. I should have knocked, that one’s on me” Ashlyn grinned at the two women before holding up her phone. “Figured you might wanna see that…thought it would cheer you up a bit. But apparently Tobinho here already managed to do that” she said with a big smirk on her face.

“Uh yeah” Tobin scratched her head awkwardly and spoke up for the first time since Ashlyn had walked in on them.

“Anyway…imma leave you my phone, you can give it back to me later. But no more funny business okay?” Ashlyn threw her phone on the now unmade bed before winking at the two and leaving the room.

As soon as the hotel door closed again Tobin let out the breath she was holding. The two of them quickly washed their hands in the bathroom before going back into the main room.

“That was so awkward. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look her in the eyes again.” Tobin sat down, her head in her hands. She jolted up when she heard a giggle. Looking up she could make out her girlfriend, standing right in front of her, laughing.

“I’m sorry, babe” Christen said between giggles “but the look on your face was just priceless.” She laughed and sat down next to her girlfriend.

“Ash will be fine, you know how she is” the younger girl said before taking Tobin’s hand in her own. Tobin’s gaze went back down.

“Exactly, Chris! We’ll never hear the end of it” Tobin sighed and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. She didn’t even know why she was so upset all of the sudden.

“Then we’ll have to endure that, but we’ll be fine baby” Christen said and laughed again.

“You’re right, I’m sorry” Tobin finally looked up from their hands to take a look at the woman beside her. She leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Are you feeling better at least?” Christen nodded. “Wait, what did Ash even want to show us?” Tobin reached for the other woman’s phone, a video waiting to be played. Their coach Vlatko was in it. Tobin glanced towards Christen, who just gave her a shrug, before pressing play.

A reporter was asking Vlatko what he thought about Christen’s performance in the whole tournament so far. Tobin could feel her girlfriend tense next to her, so she put her hand on her thigh, hoping that she could calm Christen down.

“Press has been incredible so far. Tonight with the two goals she just topped it off.” Vlatko declared. “I think those two goals were world class goals” he praised her. As soon as the video was over Tobin could hear Christen relax and let out the breath she was holding.

“See? I told you…you’re more than enough, babe” Tobin said, a smile on her face, before she gave Christen another kiss.

Tobin was right. She’s never played better in her life. She’s got this. And she’s got Tobin, who makes everything so much easier.


End file.
